


we'll hold each other soon

by impulserun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men. Three lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll hold each other soon

In their first life, he dies before Achilles does, but moves on to the Underworld much, much later.

He has no complaints. At least he can see Achilles again.

“ _Philtatos_ ,” Achilles whispers, eyes bright with tears. “ _Patroclus_.”

All is right with the world.

*

In their second life, he disdains him, and he goes unaccepted until the barricade falls.

“Do you permit it?” Grantaire asks, and there is the faintest flicker of recognition in Enjolras’ eyes.

His last memory is of Enjolras’ hand firmly clasping his, and then there is darkness.

When he wakes, Achilles-Enjolras has his arms wrapped tight around him, nose buried in his hair.

“I did not know you,” he whispers, “Forgive me, I did not know you, Grantaire, Patroclus, _Grantaire_.”

Everything will be okay, he thinks.

*

In their third life –

In their third life –

In the future, when they are both below the earth once more, he will look back, and muse that their third life together closely resembles their first, with little differences here and there.

But Steve dies first.

Steve dies first, and Bucky cannot follow.

Nothing’s alright. Nothing will ever be alright again.


End file.
